<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where we started from by Kroolea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887755">where we started from</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea'>Kroolea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place soon after Din &amp; Cobb start dating :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth, Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern Cobb Vanth/Din Djarin AU [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where we started from</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place soon after Din &amp; Cobb start dating :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Babe, can you do me a favor?" Din asks in a rush one evening. Cobb looks up from where he's sitting on the couch.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Depends on what it is."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din grabs Grogu and sets him on Cobb's lap. "I'll be back. Watch him. Call me if you need anything. He already ate!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's eyes widen. "Hey, darlin'. I didn't agree to this-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din hurries away before Cobb can even finish his sentence. "Thanks! I appreciate it. Love you!" He calls before driving away.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb blinks a few times. "Uh, okay..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He looks down at Grogu, who looks about as unhappy as Cobb feels about the situation.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Nononono please don't cry, Grogu." Cobb stares at the boy in horror as tears begin filling those big brown eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu lets out a wail at the same time Cobb sucks in a breath. "Hey, hey, hey, your dad will be back. He'll only be gone for a little bit."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu continues to cry, flailing in Cobb's arms to be let down. Unable to think with a toddler screeching in his ear, Cobb slowly relinquists his grip of Grogu and sets the little boy down.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"C'mon, why don't we play with a toy? You have that new frog plushie. How about we to get that."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The only thing close to an answer Cobb gets is an snotty nose wiped on his jeans.  Cobb goes to the kitchen, finding a piece of candy for Grogu. He hands it to Grogu.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please stop crying."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu takes the candy, sniffling as he attempts to open it. After a few moments, he hands it back to Cobb. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Open it." </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please?" Thats something Din does, trying to get Grogu to say please. Cobb appreciates the effort even if it doesn't really seem to be working.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Please." Grogu watches Cobb pulls the shiny wrapping off the candy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb leans back on his heels. "Better? Now, what do you wanna do? We can play with blocks, or your frog, or your dinosaurs."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Horses?" Grogu requests. Cobb blinks a couple times, did Grogu have horses? .</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you have horses?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu nods, pushing himself to stand up with the same hand he's holding his candy with. Cobb grimaces, their floors aren't that dirty, are they?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He wipes a finger over the floor. No, the floors definitely need swept. "Hang on bud, don't eat that candy it was on the floor. I'll get you another." He runs to the kitchen and grabs another candy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu takes it, holding out his hand over Cobb's expectant one. At the same time, he swallows.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's eyes widen. "Fuck." He mumbles.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck!" Grogu repeats, loudly.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The two stare at each other for a moment, Grogu with his new (and second) piece of candy, and Cobb in horror.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. Don't say that. Your dad is gonna kill me."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck!" Grogu exclaims, looking absolutely delighted with himself. Cobb wants to sink into the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Lets go play with your horses."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Fuck!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb hopes Grogu forgets the word before Din comes home but given the kid's latest stunt with the candy, he highly doubts it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He follows the toddler into his room, sitting on the floor as the little boy dumps a box of farm animals onto the floor.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow. That's a lot."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu nods in agreement. He looks at Cobb for a moment before slowly pulling over his box of blocks.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb's aunt used to have a saying that went something like 'Start with a little and work your way up'. It was her excuse to get away with buying kids the smallest amount of toys.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Obviously, no one told Din that.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb watches as building blocks go in every direction. Happy with his decision, Grogu sits on the floor and begins building a fence for his toy horses.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb tries to help a few times, Grogu swats his hand away. "Nooo."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This isn't really playing, it's more dictating."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu considers this like he understands what Cobb just said. "No."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. Here. Brush the horse." Grogu gives Cobb the horse and the brush.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okay. Sounds good." Cobb brushes the horse's plastic mane with the small brush.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu works silently, occasionally requesting for Cobb to hand him a block or for Cobb to brush a different horse.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>This is nice and calm. It's this Grogu that Cobb is used to, not the little gremlin he was being earlier. Unfortunately there were still blocks everywhere.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu becomes bored of building, kicking over the tower and watching as the blocks scatter across the floor. He stands to dump another box of toys on the floor, the one labeled 'legos'. Now, Cobb used to be a little boy not too long ago and he knows for a fact that legos, no matter the size, are messy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I used to have horses!" Cobb exclaims, standing and scooping Grogu up in a fluid motion.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Grogu looks up, looking interested. "Horses?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Real ones. A hundred times bigger'n you." Cobb carries him to the living room, sitting on the couch.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Pictures?" Grogu crawls onto Cobb's lap as Cobb pulls out his phone. It takes a few minutes of searching to find a few.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Guess who that little kiddo is?" Cobb points toward the blond kid on top of the horse with a toothy grin.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You?" Grogu looks between the picture and Cobb.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Righto. This horse was named Daisy."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Daisy. Good horse." Grogu pets the picture on Cobb's phone with the toy brush.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"This is Lightening. He is the fastest horse ever."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sure, that's definitely an exaggeration but Cobb has to earn cool points with a toddler somehow.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Faster than a car?" Grogu asks in disbelief.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Faster than a rocket ship."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Wow." Grogu looks impressed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb spends the next bit minutes going over the horses he had grown up with. Grogu falls asleep, apparently worn out from his fit and acts of rebellion. Cobb leans his head back, staring at the ceiling. Who knew that watching Grogu for two hours would be so exhausting. He drifts off to sleep.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When Cobb wakes up, Din is emerging from Grogu's room.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Your kid is terrible." Cobb yawns, Din snorts, taking Cobb's hand and helping him stand.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thank you for watching him. I owe you."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I can think of ways you can pay me back." Cobb smirks. Din rolls his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How was Grogu?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Terrible seduction technique. I would rate it negative fifty." Cobb sits on the bed stretching out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din sighs, laying beside Cobb resting their heads together. "I'm not seducing you right now. How was Grogu?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Awful."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you being sarcastic or..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No. Surely you saw all the blocks." Cobb closes his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"What did he do?" Din asks, almost sounding scared to find out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"He dumped 'em on the floor. Also he ate a dirty candy and ate the one I tried to give him in place of the dirty one. Sneaky brat."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din makes an apologetic noise. "I'm sorry. He does that, I didn't think he would do it to you. The psychiatrist said it's just the age he's at."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb nods before freezing. "You took the toddler to a psychiatrist?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din shrugs. "I thought maybe it was a sign of trauma."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Cobb laughs loudly, covering his mouth. "Sorry, I'm sorry. You thought the terrible twos was a sign of trauma?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din turns his head to glare. "I don't know. He's apparently a terror, that's why Omera watches him instead of a babysitter. Last three babysitters quit."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh." Cobb feels bad for Din. "It must be exhausting, not being able to just call a babysitter."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din hums.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Well, I would watch him again if you needed me to. He might have been a terror, but I wasn't overwhelmed, just startled."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Din chuckles. "He'll get better. I'm sure."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Are you now?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I hope so."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day :)))</p>
<p>Come chat with me on Insta or Tumblr @onceuponagalaxyfarfaraway</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>